Ouran High School Host Club: My Version
by Terra151
Summary: Taking place after the last episode of the anime, Kyouya's neice and her best friend come to live with Kyouya and become part of the Host Club. Review Please!
1. The Arrival

Hana and Yuri sat in the limo as it drove toward its destination. Yuri began fidgeting nervously as Hana stared out the window with a blank look on her face.

"Are you nervous?" Yuri asked Hana.

"No. Not really." Hana said quietly. Despite her demeanor she was actually excited to see her uncle again. "You?" She asked looking at Yuri.

"A little. I've never gone to a co-ed school before."

"It's no big deal." Hana said with confidence, though she had never gone to a co-ed school either.

The limo pulled into the lot and they both exited the vehicle with their backpacks strapped over their shoulders. Yuri wore the schools uniform, while Hana had decided to come in her regular clothes. Yuri looked at Hana and said,

"You know you're going to get in trouble right?"

Hana smiled,

"Ya, I know. But then I thought 'Why not? I might as well have fun on the first day.' Besides, I'm not actually going to attend classes today."

"So what do you plan on doing?" Yuri asked.

"Looking around of course." Hana said grinning.

So, the friends separated. Yuri heading off to her first class and Hana to explore.

* ***********

_Only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. _

* ***********

Yuri looked down at her slip of paper and made sure she was in the correct room. She was on time but she was a little nervous. She entered the room and gave the teacher a note from the office informing the teacher of her transfer.

"Wasn't there another transfer with you?" The teacher asked.

"Yes ma'am, but she was sick today and couldn't make it." Yuri said politely.

"Very well, take a seat over…actually, I've been meaning to split the Hitachiin twins up because they continually cause mischief, so you can sit in between them."

She followed the teachers gaze and saw the twins in question. They were handsome identical twins, but they had an expression displaying their hesitancy in splitting up.

"Wait a second, then where is Haruhi going to sit?" One of them asked.

"Well, I'm planning to place both of the transfers on either side of Haruhi, based on the note she gave me explaining her concern for her grades if she continued sitting next to you."

"Haruhi?!" They both gasped in unison.

"What? You guys are constantly distracting me, I have to maintain my grades if I want to stay here."

"We distract you?" They asked devilishly.

"Enough! Take a seat Ms. Tanaka." The teacher said sternly.

Yuri silently obeyed and she waited for one of the twins to move over a seat. Finally one of them moved while glaring at her. She sat down trying not to notice and looked over at the other twin who was smiling amusedly.

Yuri had gotten through the class fine, no one had disturbed her as she listened to the teacher give the lesson. But that changed when the teacher said she needed to get something from the office and would be back by the end of the class period. As she walked out the door Yuri felt her heart sink.

When the teacher was out of ear shot one of the twins dropped their pencil and it rolled by Yuri's feet.

"Would you get that for me?" One of the twins asked distractedly. Yuri quickly grabbed the pencil and set it beside the twin flustered,

"Here, sorry!"

The twins exchanged a glance and smirked,

"Oh, I see. We distract you too, don't we Ms. Tanaka?" One of them asked putting an arm around her.

"But then again who wouldn't be distracted sitting in between to two handsome twins, it is after all, every woman's fantasy…" The other said in her ear.

Yuri sat petrified. She only could blush but she didn't dare move or speak. She heard them chuckle and she feared for the worst. But a voice spoke up,

"Leave her alone you guys. Can't you see the poor girl is embarrassed?"

"Well of course we can see it Haruhi." One said devilishly, "That's why we're having so much fun."

The bell rang and Yuri rushed from the room in a panic. She ran down the hall feeling more embarrassed than she had ever been before. Where was Hana when she needed her?

* ***********

Hana wandered around the school aimlessly. She had no clue where she was or even what time it was. But then again that's what made it exciting. She had told Yuri she was just exploring the school, but really she was searching for her uncle. She realized it would have been smarter to ask the people in the front office, but then again that did take all of the fun out of it.

She walked over to a large fountain to rest and try to figure out where she was going. She stuck her hand into the water carelessly thinking that she probably wouldn't be able to see her uncle until she got home. She sighed disappointedly and jumped when she heard someone say,

"Why hello there, little one. Are you lost my princess?"

He was gorgeous. Tall, with blonde hair, a dazzling smile and beautiful eyes.

"Um, ya. Actually I'm looking for someone named Kyouya Ootori."

When she said this, his whole demeanor changed. His smile grew and became child-like, "You know Kyouya?! I'll take you to him personally!! Come with me!!"

He then proceeded to hurriedly drag her off to Kyouya and she struggled to keep up. He lead her inside and to a door. She pulled the boy to stop as she read the name of the room.

She read it, surprised. Music Room 3. Kyouya was in a Music Room? She tried to stop him, sure that they must be in the wrong area, but she lost her balance and fell headfirst into room. She groaned and rubbed her head. Suddenly the boy was hysterical,

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY LITTLE KITTEN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!"

She looked up at him and smiled,

"I'm fine." She then thought for a moment, "Kitten?"

"Hana!" Hana looked up to see Yuri coming toward her. "Are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine." She said standing up.

"Good." Yuri said, "Then save me!"

Hana looked at where Yuri pointed and saw two red headed twins smirking at her. As she was about ready to clobber the twins she heard a familiar voice,

"Today keeps getting more and more interesting…"

"Kyouya!" Hana said turning to face him.

"Hello Hana." He said giving her a small smile.

"Hug time!" Hana said running to him, and before he could protest she wrapped her arms around him and trapped him in a hug. He looked down at her surprised. "Don't be so surprised Kyouya! I missed you!"

It was after she said this she noticed that the whole room was silent. All eyes were on them and they were very shocked. Yuri looked at Hana confusedly,

"Why are they so quiet?"

"Because I never hug anyone." Kyouya said briskly pulling Hana off of him. Hana looked at him with a pouting face,

"You'd think I'd be allowed, considering I'll be living with you for a while."

The twin's eyes widened,

"Living with you?!" They said in unison, "Red card!! Kyouya's a pervert!!"

"She's my niece." Kyouya said uninterested.

Yuri looked over to see the blonde sulking in a corner,

"What's up with him?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, he's just upset because Mommy didn't tell him about you two."

"Mommy?!" Yuri and Hana asked looking at Kyouya.

"Who are you anyway?" The twins asked Yuri frustrated.

Hana looped her arm through Yuri's arm and said proudly,

"She's my best friend Yuri Tanaka. We decided to come here and live with Uncle Kyouya!"

"Why?" The twins asked.

"Well, the curriculum was –"

"It was boring." Hana cut in grinning.

As she said this, a tall young man came in carrying a small boy on his shoulder. The small boy said childishly,

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late. We had to finish our kendo meeting. Is that Kyouya's daughter?"

"No Honey." Someone said. Hana looked over and saw immediately it was a girl in a boys uniform. She shook her head, _Don't wanna know…_

They all turned to look at Kyouya as he sighed. He approached them all,

"Might as well introduce you. Everyone, this is my niece Hana and her friend Yuri Tanaka."

They all smiled at Hana and Yuri while Kyouya continued,

"And this is the Ouran Host Club, which consists of 6 members. The King which is Tamaki Suou," He gestured at the blonde Hana had met earlier and she couldn't say he was surprised.

"The Mischievous Type: Hikaru and Kaoru," He then pointed at the twins which Hana immediately felt a distaste for them after upsetting Yuri.

The Boy Lolita: Honey," He pointed at the small boy which she was surprised she was wearing a High School uniform at all because of how young he looked.

"The Wild Type: Mori," He nodded toward the tall boy that had entered with Honey.

"The Natural: Haruhi" He gestured to the cross-dresser, "and then of course there's me." He said smiling.

Tamaki smiled as he finished for Kyouya,

"And we are, the Host Club."


	2. Class with the Hitachiin Brothers

"_Good evening Grandfather."_

_  
"Good evening Mr. Ootori."_

"_Ladies." He said unemotionally, "I hope you realize that for you to live in my household you must not only uphold the honor and standards of my family, but you must also achieve the standards set for a woman."_

"_Yes sir." They said in unison._

************

Yuri thought back to that moment as she got ready for school. She had been surprised that Mr. Ootori hadn't been informed of Hana's ditching classes and not wearing a uniform, but that of course had been because of Kyouya. She smiled as she grabbed her backpack and went into Hana's room,

"Hey Yuri." Hana said distractedly as she was trying to put her dress on over her clothes.

"It's gonna really suck if you get caught." Yuri said smiling.

"But I'm not going to get caught." Hana said pulling the sleeves over her shoulders, "Zip me up will ya?" Hana asked Yuri.

"Sure." Yuri said zipping up the dress with some difficulty. As she was getting the zipper up they heard a knock on the door,

"Are you two ready to leave yet?" Kyouya asked poking his head into the room.

"Yep." Yuri said zipping the dress up completely.

"Then lets go." Kyouya said uninterested.

************

_Only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. _

************

Yuri sat with Hana and Kyouya in the limo as it drove them toward Ouran Academy. Yuri watched as Kyouya typed on his computer silently and Hana looked out the window. They both were the same. Quiet. She leaned over Kyouya's computer trying to see what he was typing but he snapped it shut before she could look.

"Aw...come on Kyouya!" Yuri said whining.

Hana looked over and smiled,

"Don't even bother Yuri, Uncle Kyouya doesn't show anyone his stuff."

"That's no fun!" Yuri said pouting.

"By the way, thanks for writing that note Kyouya." Hana said.

Kyouya smirked, "Surely you didn't believe that my helping you would be free."

"Of course not." Hana said, "That's why I'm bringing it up."

"So what's the payment gonna be?" Yuri asked curiously.

"How about we postpone the payment until I need it?" Kyouya said craftily, "After all, I don't need anything at the moment."

"Alright." Hana said, glad that she didn't have to pay anything currently, but she wasn't sure she wanted to give Kyouya a chance to contemplate ways to make her pay.

They arrived at the school and exited. Yuri grabbed her bag and watched as Kyouya left them silently,

"See you later Kyouya!" Yuri said.

"Ya, bye Uncle Kyouya!" Hana added.

He didn't respond but kept walking. Yuri looked at Hana feeling ignored.

************

Hana walked into the classroom a bit bored. She sighed and sat next to Yuri. She rolled her eyes and doodled on a piece of paper waiting for class to start.

"Hello there Yuri." Hana heard the twins say in unison.

"Did you miss us?" One of them said in her ear,

"Because we missed you." The other said.

Hana looked up at them,

"Leave her alone you two." She said threateningly.

"Aw…but we love playing with our little toy." They said making Yuri blush furiously.

Just as Hana was about to go over to them and make them leave Yuri alone class had begun and the teacher began the lesson. One of the twins sat beside her and the girl Haruhi sat between her and Yuri. She looked over as the twin next to her wrote his name, Hikaru.

_So, this one's Hikaru. So that one must be Kaoru…_

She looked for some sort of physical feature that was different from his brother but could find none. They were completely identical from what she could see. She glowered silently in her defeat from distinguishing one twin from the other, but was surprised when Hikaru slid a note to her,

**Why are you staring at me?**

She looked over at his face and he was smirking triumphantly as if he had caught her pining over him. She wrote back,

**Because I was trying to rate how ugly you are.**

When he read this he smiled and wrote back,

**As if! You know you were fantasizing about me.**

She shook her head and crumpled the note. She wasn't even interested in arguing about whether or not she was staring at him in a romantic way. At this he smirked even more and wrote on another sheet of paper,

**Don't worry; I know how hard it is to resist someone who looks as good as me.**

At this she couldn't help but smile, it was so obnoxious. She handed Yuri the notes and Yuri smiled at both of them and wrote her own note:

**You were staring at him Hana? I know he's cute but jeez, have some discretion. **

Hana's mouth dropped and she glared at Yuri who was grinning. She wrote down quickly,

**Not funny Yuri.**

But Yuri just smiled and went back to listening to the teacher. The bell rang and Hana picked up her bag, ready to be rid of Hikaru. The only problem was that she had to wait for Yuri who had decided to take all of her books out of her bag in class.

"Yuri let's go." Hana said.

"In a minute." Yuri answered trying to get everything in her bag.

"What's the rush Hana?" Hikaru said coming to stand by her in the doorway.

"I need to see Kyouya about something, that and I'm sick of looking at your face."

When she said this Kaoru looked up,

"Hey! We have the same face you know!"

Hana didn't reply, she really didn't mean to insult Kaoru, but then again she still hadn't forgiven them of tormenting Yuri. Finally Yuri made her way to the door and Hana yanked her out the classroom and down the hall, ready to find something interesting to do.


	3. Payment

Yuri followed Hana down the hall wondering why Hana was so bothered. For Yuri to be bothered by the Hitachiin twins was understandable, she had always been the one to be easily flustered, but Hana wasn't. They made they're way into Music Room 3 and were greeted with a unison:

"Welcome."

************

_Only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. _

************

Yuri looked at them shocked. The entire group was dressed up as teachers. She looked over at Hana who looked at them just as surprised as Yuri.

"I didn't know they did cosplay did you?" Yuri asked Hana.

"Nope." Hana said simply.

"Why hello my darlings, you have returned," Tamaki said coming toward them.

Yuri couldn't help smile when she saw Tamaki. He was wearing a button up shirt in which the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his hair was combed back and he wore small square glasses at the edge of his nose.

_I sure wouldn't mind if he was my teacher…_Yuri thought to herself.

"Hey Tamaki." Yuri said, "Nice costume."

"Really?" He said making puppy eyes at her, "Does it make me look older and sophisticated?"

Yuri looked at him again and replied,

"Actually ya it does."

Tamaki then proceeded to putting an arm around her shoulders,

"Oh my beautiful daughter! You flatter me so!"

"Daughter?" Yuri asked.

Yuri managed to get away from Tamaki's doting and she saw Honey approaching them,

"Hello ladies." Honey said coming over to them.

Honey was perfect for his outfit. He wore a suit that was too big for him and he wore big round glasses, the whole outfit made him look adorable.

"Hi Honey" Hana and Yuri greeted him. Yuri looked up at Mori who was wearing a button up shirt, holding a book and also wearing glasses in which she was surprised he could pull them off without ruining his 'wild' look.

Haruhi was put in a female teachers outfit surprisingly enough. Yuri looked around and instead of being disgusted, all the women in this club liked Haruhi more for it.

"Hey guys." Haruhi said to them,

"Hey Haruhi." They said smiling at her.

She then was even more surprised to see that the twins had managed to beat them to the club and had had enough time to change into their outfits. "Hello ladies." The twins said in unison, "Did you miss us?"

"No." Hana said without skipping a beat.

"You're so cute." They said grinning.

"But not as cute as you are Kaoru." Hikaru said seductively tipping Kaoru's chin.

"Hikaru…not here."

"Why not Kaoru? Are you afraid they'll found out about my 'tutoring' you?"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said looking flustered.

Yuri looked at Hana,

"So…Hikaru's the pitcher?"

"I think so…" Hana replied.

************

"So where's Uncle Kyouya?" Hana asked curiously.

"He's changing right now." Haruhi supplied.

"Why didn't he change earlier! We need him?!" Tamaki said panicking.

"Um, Tamaki I'm sure the club will survive 5 minutes without him." Yuri said calmly.

"You're right! We must be strong for Kyouya!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"Oh brother…" Hana said rolling her eyes.

Tamaki gasped in surprise,

"My daughter has become rebellious!" He shouted pointing at Hana, "Just like Haruhi!"

"I'm not your daughter!" Haruhi and Hana shouted at the same time.

"Wow you guys are really alike!" Honey said excitedly.

"No we're not…" they said together, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Why can't you two be good for Daddy?!" Tamaki trying to hug them,

"Get off of me!" They both shouted.

"Aww…Hana your so mean." Yuri said sympathetically.

"You're such a good daughter Yuri! Unlike those shady twins and your rebellious sisters!! You're so adorable!!" He said pulling her into a large and overly dramatic hug.

Hana sighed, annoyed with Tamaki's antics. She already was annoyed at the twins' mischief. She didn't know how much more of this she could put up with.

"Hey, Hana-chan are you gonna stay here during club hours with us?" Honey asked looking up at her with those big eyes.

Hana smiled,

"Sure, why not?"

"Yay! Hana and Yuri are gonna stay to play!" Honey shouted in excitement.

"Hey does anyone care if I sleep on this couch for a bit?" Hana asked to no one in particular.

"You tired Hana?" Yuri asked

"Ya, I am actually." Hana said yawning.

"Hmm…"The twins said thoughtfully. Suddenly they looked at each other as if they both had the same idea, "Slumber Party!"

"What?" Hana asked

"We're gonna have a slumber party at Kyouya's!" They said happily.

Hana laughed,

"You can tell that to Kyouya and see how he feels about it."

Surprisingly at that moment Kyouya came through the door.

"Kyouya your back!" Tamaki shouted happily. Hana looked at his outfit. He looked exactly the same.

"I thought you were changing into cosplay…" Yuri asked curiously.

"I was."

…….

Everyone was silent as they looked at him. Kyouya just smiled and sat down working on his laptop. The twins went over to him,

"Hey Kyouya, can we have a slumber party at your house?"

"Sure." He said simply.

"What?!" Hana yelped.

"Well my father is away on a business trip so we won't have to worry about disturbing him, as long as you agree to clean up the mess."

"Kyouya?!" Hana shouted desperately, "Why are you agreeing to this?!"

"Think of it as your payment to me…" He said smirking.


	4. Sleep Over

Hana sat on the couch staring out the window bitterly. Kyouya was sitting on the couch typing on his laptop and Yuri was sitting beside Hana poking her in the leg. Hana looked over at Yuri irritated.

"Will you quit it?"

"I will when you stop being so grouchy." Yuri said continuing to poke her leg.

"They're coming over…"She said quietly as if that explained everything, "Those evil devils."

"Hana! I don't like them either but I wouldn't call them devils," He voice dropped to a whisper, "That's just rude."

Hana couldn't help smile at Yuri's cuteness. As she felt her mood lighten there was a knock on the door. Kyouya said not looking up,

"Hana, answer the door."

"Bossy Uncle." She mumbled getting up with clenched fists to answer the door. There at the door was the entire host club. "Come on in." Hana irritated. Yuri stood and smiled as Hana stomped her way back into the room, the host club right behind her.

"My Daughter!" Tamaki said grabbing Yuri into a huge hug. "How cute you look! Just standing there waiting for your daddy!!"

"Someone's full of them self" Hana and Haruhi said in unison.

"Mamma!!" Tamaki shouted grabbing kyouya by the arm, "Our daughters are still being rebellious!!"

"Hana, Yuri! We brought cake!!" Honey said thrusting a box in Yuri's face.

"And we brought games!" said the twins.

"Hana, show Honey to the kitchen, and take the twins to put they're games in the closet." Kyouya said not looking up from his laptop.

"You go Hikaru, I'll set up everything," said Kaoru

"And I need to change into my pjs', so can u take the cake for me Hana-Chan?" Honey asked

"Yea, sure." she said taking his cake box and walking down the hall, not waiting for Hikaru.

"Wait, hold on!" he said running after her.

"He left one," Haruhi said picking up the game box.

"Well he can take it again when he gets back." Kaoru said almost uninterestedly.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys, watch out for the closet door. When it shuts, it can't be opened from the inside, so be careful of that." Kyouya said to everyone.

"Okay," said Yuri as she helped Kaoru move the table out of the way.

"You unsophisticated pile of trash!" Yuri heard Hana's voice from down the hall.

"You're the one who tripped, why are you blaming me?!" Hikaru shouted back.

"Because if you hadn't been at my heels I wouldn't have tripped! Give me space you swine!"

"Well if you weren't trying to balance all the plates and pitchers, you wouldn't-"

"If you would have helped me I wouldn't of had to!"

Hana stomped into the living room. From head to tow she was covered in red kool-aid.

"Umm, Hana…" Yuri started.

Hana put her hand up cutting her off. "I don't want to hear it. I'm getting in the shower, I'll be back." and with that she stomped out of the room, leaving everyone staring after her.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" Tamaki finally said to Hikaru.

"I didn't to anything" He said walking over to Kaoru side.

************

Hana shut the bathroom door angrily. _How fricking embarrassing!_ Hana thought clenching her fists. She turned on the water and took a look at herself, scowling at what she saw. Why had she even tripped in the first place? She thought back to when she was in the kitchen.

She had had the pitcher of kool-aid in one hand and Honey's cake in the other. She tried to move the kool-aid out of the way to make room for the cake, but it was difficult since the refrigerator was so tall. When she had just managed to put the kool-aid back in the fridge Hikaru had put both his arms on either side of her, trapping her against the open fridge,

"Need help?" He asked in her ear.

"Ahh!" She yelped launching herself backward from the fridge to get him away from her. But when she pushed off of the fridge she shook the refrigerator so much the kool-aid tipped and spilled all over her.

_But why did I do it? There's no logical explanation for why I acted that way. It was out of character… _

Hana shook her head, and turned the shower on.

* * * *********

"What happened?" Yuri asked Hikaru

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know…." He said staring off into space, "I was teasing her a little, and she dropped the Kool-aid…"

Soon everyone was spreading their sleeping bags all over the floor. Yuri looked and noticed that the club members had all had distinct color pattern. Tamaki was white, honey pink, Mori dark purple, Hikaru Blue, Kaoru Orange, and Haruhi red…,

"Kyouya, what's your color?" Yuri asked turning to the boy in front of his laptop.

"Hmm?" he asked

"What's your color? The rest of the club had a color, don't you?"

"Its light purple," Hana said walking back into the living room. She was in her Black skull Pj bottoms and a black tank top on. Her hair was down obviously combed.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"You look so cute Hana-Chan!" Honey said hugging her.

"What are you wearing?!" Tamaki said wrapping her in a blanket.

"Get off me you idiot!" she said shoving him "Slumber party means Pjs, duh."

Yuri looked over at the twins. Kaoru was looking at his twin, who was staring at Hana.

"His color is light purple," Hana said sitting next to her uncle, "It's a confusing color; you can't tell what it really means…"

Yuri looked back to Hana. She was looking very thoughtful describing his color. Yuri then looked at Kyouya who was looking at Hana with that famous blank stare. Yuri had never realized how insightful Hana could be.

"Hana, were did you get that outfit?" Kaoru asked walking over to her.

"I don't remember really, I think they might have been a gift."

"I don think they are very appropriate to wear in front of all these young men!" Tamaki said putting his hands over Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes. "It shows way to much skin!"

"We weren't planning on staying down her anyway," Hana said taking Yuri's arm. "See you in the morning," and with that Hana also grabbed Haruhi's arm. "Let's go." Hana said giving her arm a tug.

"Sure," Haruhi said following Hana.

"But I wanna stay!" Yuri protested pulling Hana back,

"I know what you want" she said pulling her forward.

"Ahh!! Hana!!" Yuri yelled at Hana's determination.

"Wait!" the twins shouted. "Haruhi is a boy too!"

Yuri and Hana stopped and looked at them. Then started laughing hysterically. Yuri watched as Hana grabbed her sides as she was laughing. "You think we're that stupid? Ow, my sides, it hurts!!"

"We knew she was a girl the moment we laid eyes on her!!"

"Plus, retards," Hana said between laughing, "Tamaki kept saying 'my daughter'. Why would he say that about a boy?"

Tamaki and the twins stared at them in mortification as Yuri and Hana continued to laugh. Then Hana stood up abruptly and grabbed Yuri's arm again, "Okay, lets go."

"Wait Hana" Kyouya said looking up from his laptop. "Hikaru forgot a game; take him back to the closet so he can put it away. And unless you want another shower, watch your footing."

"What!?" she said running over to him, taking his laptop. "Why can't you do it?"

He glared at her, "Because I said so." He said holding out his hand for the computer.

She set the laptop on the floor and jumped in his lap like a 3 year old. "Aww!! Why do you have to be so mean?!"

"Because I can, now get off of me" he said. At this Hana glared at him back.

"Wow! You guys _are_ related! You have the same glare!" said Honey.

Yuri looked at her friend. She had never noticed how much they did look alike. They both had that smooth black hair, the same brown grey eyes, depending on where the light hit them; and their facial structure was so alike it was kind of scary….

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were brother and sister or he was your dad." Yuri said.

Kyouya ignored them and turned back to Hana, "Get off of me."

'Meany," She quickly hugged him and hopped off.

"MAMA!" Tamaki shouted "You always yell at me when I hug you!!!"

Yuri watched as Hana rolled her eyes and left to do as Kyouya said with Hikaru following her like a small puppy, looking at Kaoru as if he had been abandoned. As the two went down the hall out of view Yuri and Kaoru exchanged a glance and both saw they had the same idea. They crept up silently behind Hikaru and Hana. Both of them bickering as usual.

"It was not my fault!" Hikaru was saying.

"It so was!" Hana fumed.

"Look you're the one that dropped it!" Hikaru was saying opening the door for Hana to put the board game away.

As both Hana and Hikaru stepped into the closet both Kaoru and Yuri slammed the door shut behind them. Yuri and Kaoru smirked and waited as they heard both Hana and Hikaru's outraged shouts.

"What the heck?! Who slammed the door?!" Hana shouted

"Hey! It's locked!" Hikaru panicked jiggling the knob.

"What?! Open this door now!" Hana screamed beating on the door.

"Sorry Hana, the door slipped." Yuri said lying unrepentantly.

"Ya Hikaru, it all happened so fast I couldn't stop it." Kaoru pitched in goading them.

"Kaoru open this door this instant!" Hikaru shouted.

"You both are SO dead!!" Hana roared.

They both laughed as they walked back down the hall together.


	5. Disaster and Twister

Hana plopped down beside Hikaru,

"Great." She muttered exasperated.

"I don't know what's so great about it; after all I am stuck in a closet with you…" Hikaru said irritated.

"Sarcasm!" Hana said through gritted teeth. Hana sighed and looked around; it was surprisingly small for a closet in Kyouya's house. She looked around and felt her old fear kick in and tried to shut it out by closing her eyes.

Hikaru looked down at her and asked,

"Hey, you ok?"

"Fine." Hana said quickly trying not to convey her emotions. Hikaru looked away,

"Ok, then…" He said annoyed at her quick answer.

Hana rolled her eyes. Why him? Of all the people in the world she could've been stuck in a closet with, why him? He's so… I can't even describe him!

"Well, do you at least have your cell?" Hikaru asked inspecting the door.

"I'm in my Pjs smart one! No pockets!" Hana said rolling my eyes

He blushed slightly, "I uh, didn't notice…." He turned his face out of her line of sight. When she saw he was looking away from her, she let her guard down. She soon began to shiver in fear.

************

"Hey Kaoru…" Yuri asked cautiously. Kaoru looked at her expectantly, "Do you think Hana and Hikaru like each other?"

Kaoru's mouth pressed into a thin line as he searched for the right words,

"Possibly," Kaoru said slowly, "but I wouldn't make any bold assumptions yet, because I know he likes Haruhi."

"Oh." Yuri said looking at her shoes.

"You sound worried." Kaoru said gently,

"I know I worry too much," Yuri said with false smile, "But I worry about her," she let her façade drop and she said slowly, "I don't want to be left alone."

Yuri was surprised when she felt his hand on her shoulder,

"I know what you mean." Kaoru said understandingly, "I'm the same way about Hikaru liking Haruhi. There's a part of me that is afraid of him leaving me. But, we can't together all the time, eventually he'll find someone and we'll be separated. And who knows, maybe I'll find someone too." He said smiling gently.

Yuri felt herself smile too, at his hopefulness, at his understanding. She looked at him seriously and said quietly,

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Ya?" He asked

"Thanks, that really helps." Yuri said sincerely.

Kaoru smiled and they headed the rest of the way back to the living room.

************

"Seriously, are you sure you're alright?" Hikaru said sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." Hana ground out irritated. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Well pardon me for caring!" Hikaru bit back angrily.

"Will you just shut up?!" Hana said finally looking up from the safety of her arms resting on her knees. "You wanna know what would really make me feel better? You not saying another word!"

"Fine!" Hikaru said looking away from her bitterly. Gah! What was wrong with her?! He was just trying to help! He was going to continue sulking when he heard a soft whimper. He looked over and saw her fingers digging into the sides of her arms, head face down in her arms. He thought back to Haruhi, hiding under a table, afraid of the thunder. He finally understood.

He crept closer and sat down beside her. Before she had time to react her put an arm around her and began talking,

"I get it now. You're scared of the dark."

"It's not-!"

"Hey," He said cutting her off, "It's ok. No one has to know, alright?"

She looked up at him surprised. Why was he acting like this? Why was he being nice to her? Why? Even if he was wrong, well partly anyway. He stood up and flicked the inside switch and turned on the light. She was shocked; all this time she had looking for that switch and a possible inside lock on the door. Apparently he had known where it was the whole time.

He sat down beside her again and she stared at her shoes embarrassed. He looked at her concerned, but after a moment she looked up at him and said,

"Hikaru, I'm sorry." She gauged his emotion as understanding,

"Hey it's cool." He said shrugging.

"I was just scared, you know?" She said trying to make him understand.

"Yeah, I get it." He said calmly.

"Good." She said smiling, "Then could you go sit over there?"

"What?!" He asked feeling slightly hurt.

"Well I'm also claustrophobic." He calmed down a little bit and watched her expression to see if she was telling the truth. Her fingers still gripped her arms, but not with the same amount of pressure as before. She was telling the truth.

"Ok." He said smiling slightly as he moved over the other side of the closet. Which really the distance they were still only put them a foot and a half apart, with their feet almost touching. "So..." Hikaru said after a moment, "What'd ya wanna talk about?"

************

"Where did Hikaru and Hana go?" Honey asked innocently.

"Um…They got detained." Yuri said quickly.

"So you locked them in the closet?" Haruhi asked quickly.

"Aww…way to spoil the fun Haruhi!" Yuri pouted.

"Well it appears we shall to attempt a rescue mission then!" Tamaki shouted.

"NO!" Yuri, Haruhi, and Kaoru shouted.

Next thing they knew, Tamaki was in the corner sulking.

"What a baby…" Haruhi commented.

"Hey you guys, we found a game to play!" Honey said happily.

Yuri looked at the box and smiled,

"Oh yeah, I love this game."

"Ughh…I never thought I'd be playing these games again." Haruhi said unenthusiastically.

"Come on Kyouya! You have to play too." Yuri said smiling.

"I'd rather not." Kyouya said not looking up.

"Kyouya! As King of this host club I order you to play!" Tamaki said triumphantly coming out of the corner.

"I said I'd rather not." Kyouya said glaring at him.

"Just get over here!" Tamaki shouted.

He sighed, "Fine…"

"Now, does everyone know how to play?" Yuri asked.

"Me and Takashi do!" Honey said proudly, and Mori just nodded.

"I've yet to play this commoners game…" Tamaki said thoughtfully, "Let me guess! You spin the spinner and for whatever color it lands on you must imitate a politician and then put a flag on that particular color until you control all of the board!"

Everyone stared at Tamaki silently. A large sweat drop appeared on each of their heads as Yuri spoke,

"Tamaki, this is twister. And that's not even close to how you play…"

"I knew my time would be spent more productively working on the clubs finances then trying to educate this moron on how to play twister."

"No need to be negative Kyouya." Yuri said quickly.


	6. Truth or Dare

"Truth or Dare?" Hikaru asked.

"Dare." Hana said simply.

"Hmm…I dare you to say something nice about Tamaki." Hikaru said grinning.

Still trapped in the closet, Hana and Hikaru searched for a way to distract Hana from the fact the closet was so small, and they both liked the game of truth or dare, so it seemed like an obvious solution.

Hana groaned,

"That's cruel." She said sadly but Hikaru only smiled devilishly, "Fine. I guess he has nice eyes."

Hikaru was surprised. He never thought Hana was a type of girl to notice things like that. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she asked him,

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hikaru said smiling proudly.

Hana saw by his expression he thought was pretty brave for picking dare and felt prepared for anything; well she'd just have to show him otherwise.

"Alright, I dare you to not harass Yuri for one whole day."

"What?!" He shouted.

"That's the dare." Hana said smirking,

"Aw come on! What's Kaoru gonna think?"

"Well unless you tell him he'll probably think you like her." Hana said smiling unrepentantly.

"Man! This stinks!" He said with a frown, "Alright no more dares for me." He said sounding slightly defeated, "What about you, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said quickly. She hated truths.

"I dare you to avoid Kyouya for one day." He said getting revenge.

"What?!" She shouted as he had before.

"What, can't handle it?"

"Kyouya's gonna think I'm mad at him!" Hana said worried.

"Um...Hana, remember who your talking about, knowing Kyouya it probably wont even bother him. It'll only bother you." He said smiling.

"Ooh…this is low." She growled under her breathe, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He said.

"Who does Kaoru like in the club?"

Hikaru's eyes bugged out,

"You want me to spill about my brother's love-life?!"

"Mhmm." Hana said nodding.

"I can't, that goes against brotherly code!" Hikaru said panicked.

"Are you gonna do the dare or we gonna have to play something else?" Hana asked him evenly.

************

"Tamaki, I don't think you fully understand the point of the game." Yuri said amusedly.

The group was playing Twister and Tamaki had never played before. So when he realized that the players ended up getting in weird positions, he set out for every move to make his position as twisted as possible. Now halfway through the game, he was shaking as he tried to hold himself up in such an odd pose.

His right hand was wrapped left leg to touch a dot. His left hand was clear on the other side of the board and his right leg was toward the top of the board. Though the group had ended up in at least one odd position, Tamaki was now a pretzel with himself.

"That's our king for you." Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Kaoru said simply.

"I will win this commoner's game!" Tamaki said, his voice strained with effort.

"You're so silly Tama-chan." Honey said giggling.

"And I could be doing something important right now." Kyouya said uninterested.

"Alright Kaoru its, your turn." Yuri said to him.

"Ok." Kaoru said reaching for the spinner. But as he did the whole group heard a loud 'Thunk!'. They looked over and saw a pitiful looking Tamaki laying on the floor muttering to himself,

"This commoner's game is evil…"

Everyone laughed soon they all got up, now content that Tamaki was the one to lose and not them. As the group calmed again Yuri looked at Kaoru and said,

"So do you think we should let them out now?"

"Sure." Kaoru said simply.

The club members all walked down the hall and came to the closet door. Yuri knocked and said,

"Hey guys, we're opening the door now."

They opened the door and saw two evil glares. There was a long and awkward silence before they both shouted,

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"


	7. One Imposition for Another

Kaoru awoke slowly as did his brother. They rolled over to look at each and smiled,

"Morning." Kaoru said,

"Morning." Hikaru answered rising to a sitting position in which Kaoru followed clinging to his brother. At that moment their twin maids entered the room.

"Good morning masters." The maids spoke in unison.

"Good morning." They replied together.

"Your breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." They said.

"We'll be down in a minute." Hikaru said somewhat cranky.

"Oh one more thing masters…-"

"I said we'll be down in a minute, wait till then." Hikaru said rubbing his eyes.

"Yes sirs." The maids said simply, used to his grumpiness in the morning.

It had been two days since the slumber party and it was now Sunday. After they had been released Hana and Hikaru spent most of the night huddled in a corner playing video games, while the rest of the Host club tried to play monopoly.

Which was working fine until Tamaki decided that if he couldn't be king of the game just because he was king of the host club, then he could no longer subject himself to the degrading game. Which no one really minded since it was midnight at the time.

So they all had gone to bed, except Kyouya of course who as usual had some kind of work to do. Hikaru felt Kaoru lean forward to look at him,

"That wasn't very nice Hikaru."

"Ya, I know…" He said somewhat apologetically.

"Come on, let's go eat." Kaoru said smiling.

Hikaru smiled back and they went downstairs immediately. As they reached the dining table they jumped when they heard a mocking voice,

"Nice boxers."

They looked up to see Hana and Yuri sitting at the table, eyeing them humorously.

"What are you two doing here?!" They asked in unison.

"Eating breakfast." Hana said smirking. They both sent a glare her way but she was not frightened by it, but instead smiled, "So, you guys like sheep?"

They both looked down at their boxers and saw the cute sheep smiling up at them and turned a deep scarlet.

"We tried to tell you masters." The maids said smirking slightly.

They let out a loud gasp and rushed back up the stairs. Hikaru began pulling on his pants as he shouted to Kaoru,

"Who let them in?!"

"Don't ask me!" Kaoru said equally flustered as he buttoned his shirt.

************

"Hana, you sure we should be doing this…?" Yuri said somewhat hesitantly.

"Pfft!…Oh yeah." She said simply, "This way we can get back at them for the slumber party idea."

"Yeah." Yuri said. She trusted Hana, so she was fine to do what Hana wanted.

When they knocked on the door they knew they shouldn't have been surprised that the maids were identical twins but they actually were. The maids seemed happy enough to let them in,

"Yes?" They had asked in unison.

"We're friends of the Hitachiin twins and we're here to visit." Hana had said smoothly.

"The masters are asleep at the moment." One started.

"But you're welcome to wait for them if you'd like." The other twin finished.

"Thank you." Yuri said smiling and they were let inside and treated to breakfast. Yuri was sure she should feel bad about pranking the twins like this, but the looks on their faces made it totally worth it.

At that moment she looked up to see the twins, now fully dressed, coming down the stairs. Both looking more calm then when they had left. They silently approached the table and sat down next to each other, and across from Yuri and Hana.

"So what exactly," Hikaru started

"Are you doing here?" Kaoru finished.

"Visiting you, of course." Hana said smiling the smile Yuri had normally seen grace Kyouya's features. It was a beautiful smile, it just was completely insincere. "We had to come visit you after you decided to come visit us." Hana said cheekily. You could see the twins understood her motives completely.

"So how long are you here for?" They asked calmly.

"All day." Yuri said.

"All day?!" They shouted in exasperation.

"Yep." Hana said grinning.

"You're evil…"Hikaru said glaring at Hana and she only smirked at him.

"You might as well give us a tour of your house." Hana said smiling.

"I want to see your room." Yuri said smiling mischievously, feeling more comfortable in the situation.

"No way!" They shouted in unison.

"Ahh…come on, you got to see where we lived." Hana said whining.

"Ya, that's no fair. You gotta let us see your room." Yuri said in agreement.

************

Kaoru sighed with Hikaru. Maybe imposing themselves wasn't one of their better ideas. Now they were stuck with Hana and Yuri imposing on them. Which wasn't too bad in itself, they just didn't like not having the upper hand.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru and saw he was wearing his determined face. He looked over and saw it was mirrored on Hana's face as well. Which meant they were going to have to fight for the upper hand as long those two were in their home. Kaoru knew one thing: It was going to be a seriously long day.


	8. Chaos

"Hmmm…not at all what I thought it would look like." Yuri said thoughtfully.

"Ya," Hana agreed, "I thought it was gonna be some pigsty."

Hikaru and Kaoru let out an irritated growl from the doorway,

"Alright you got to see." Kaoru started,

"So get out." Hikaru finished quickly.

"No way." Hana said flopping backwards on the bed.

"What's in here…?" Yuri asked herself as she peeked inside the twins' closet.

"Hey!" Hikaru shouted.

"Stay out of there!" Kaoru finished.

"Ha! Something important is in there!" Hana shouted triumphantly joining Yuri.

"I said stay out." Hikaru said rushing over to stop them from opening the door.

But Yuri slid it open and they both froze when it opened. There really wasn't much in the closet. Clothes that were hung up and some books. Though on the shelf they both noticed an extraordinarily large book. On the spine it said, "Photo Album".

"That's gotta be it." Hana said reaching for it.

"Stop it!" Hikaru shouted yanking her arm back. Though as he did he ended up tripping and pulling Hana down with her.

Hana looked mortified when she saw what he had done. He was lying on his back looking up at her and he'd accidently pulled her to straddle him. Both of them were blushing furiously and after a moment Hana screamed out,

"YOU SICK PERV!!"

She stomped out of the room in a loud huff, making Yuri begin to follow her but Kaoru stopped her,

"Hikaru go apologize." Kaoru said gently.

"But it was an accident!" He said defensively.

"Go on…"Kaoru encouraged quietly.

Hikaru let out an angry sigh before following Hana out the door. Yuri looked at Kaoru unsure,

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"They'll be fine." Kaoru reassured her, "Besides, its time for him to learn how to apologize without me covering for him."

"Oh." Yuri said quietly.

"So you wanna look at the album?" Kaoru asked.

"Can I?" She asked confusedly, "I mean wont Hikaru be mad?"

"We can make it our little secret." Kaoru said smiling reaching inside and pulling out the album.

He flipped it open and the first page surprised her. It was a picture of the twins as small babies. They were both in little baby dressed and their hair in small bows. Yuri looked at him confusedly; he shrugged and flipped the page. Yuri realized this is why they were so embarrassed; they were dressed as girls in almost all these pictures.

************

Hana huffed through the hall angry. How could he do that? Did he just try to embarrass her? She growled and balled her fists furious.

"Hey Hana wait up!" Hikaru yelled heading toward her.

"Go away you pervert!" Hana yelled walking faster.

"Come on it was an accident!" Hikaru said catching up to her.

"Ya, I'm sure." Hana said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Hikaru said grabbing her arm and pulling her to stop, "I was just as surprised as you were." He said with a determined face.

Hana looked at his face, trying to gauge if he was lying to her. After a long moment she spoke,

"It really was an accident?" She asked still unsure.

"Yes." Hikaru said sincerely. Hana sighed,

"Ok, I believe you." She said slowly.

"Good." Hikaru said smiling.

"But I'm not leaving, I hope you know." Hana said quickly.

"I figured." Hikaru said sullenly, "Now what's your real reason for being here?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, we have dares to do, and this seems like the best way." Hana said shrugging.

"Wait…"Hikaru said turning to face her, "You did all this for those stupid dares?!"

Hana looked him straight in the eyes,

"Well," She drawled, "That and I was bored." She finished with a smirk.

"What?!" He shouted. Hana laughed,

"Oh come on, you have to admit its better than doing nothing all day."

"Whatever." He said in defeat. "So you avoid Kyouya and I don't mess with Yuri, right?"

"Yep." Hana said smirking.

************

"You guys were so cute." Yuri said smiling.

"Ya, but its pretty embarrassing that we were dressed as girls though."

"Ya, I can see why you didn't want us to see." Yuri said quietly.

"Well, I wasn't worried about you." Kaoru said quickly, "I know you wouldn't tease us about it, but Hana would. Just to get a rise out of Hikaru." He said without any malice.

"Ya, she would." Yuri agreed, smiling.

"So, you think they made up yet?" Kaoru asked her.

"Probably." Yuri said standing.

They both left the room and went down the hall and were met with Hikaru and Hana.

"You guys done fighting?" Kaoru asked.

"Ya, I think so." Hana said.

"Good." Yuri said smiling.

Kaoru went over and hugged his brother and at the same time they both looked at Yuri. Yuri felt herself grow nervous, she knew what that look meant.

"Did you miss us Yuri?" Kaoru asked into her ear.

Yuri glanced over at Hana then back at Hikaru, waiting to see how he would respond. He looked at Hana and then put on a very irritated face as he remained silent. Kaoru looked almost hurt for a moment and then smiled. "Uh-oh, I think you upset Hikaru, Yuri."

"What did I do?" Yuri asked apologetically.

"You didn't do anything." Hikaru said sulkily. Yuri looked away when he said that,

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. Whatever I did." She then looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I promise I'll never ever do it again!"

"Look I already said you didn't do anything." Hikaru said through gritted teeth.

"I had to of done something!" Yuri argued, getting more and more hysterical, "Tell me what it is so I can fix it!"

"Hikaru, your upsetting her." Kaoru put in quietly.

"I don't care. How many times do I have to say she didn't do anything?!" He said frustrated.

"You'd better care." Hana said threateningly to Hikaru. She then looked to Yuri and said gently, "You need to calm down."

But Yuri wasn't listening, she grabbed unto Hikaru's arm, "Please!!" She shouted with tears running down her face. "I don't want you to be mad at me!!"

"Someone make her shut up!" Hikaru shouted losing his temper.

"Hey! Don't yell at her!" Hana said getting in his face.

"I didn't yell at her! I yelled at you!" Hikaru shot back.

Yuri pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes quietly and Kaoru went over to her,

"Come on, lets get out of here."

She nodded dejectedly, leaving the two screaming at each other. They both went out to the gardens. When they were out of hearing distance of Hikaru and Hana Yuri looked at Kaoru and her whole countenance changed. She was smiley and triumphant,

"Thanks for helping."

"I knew it." Kaoru smiled knowingly.

"I figured you'd get it." She said grinning.

"So what's up? I don't gather you caused that fight because you were bored." Kaoru said, watching her as sat upon a short wall in the garden.

"I was wondering if you knew…" Yuri said vaguely.

"If I knew?" Kaoru asked confused.

"About Hikaru's dare?" Yuri asked.

"Hikaru's…" He thought for a moment and then looked up, "No. He said he never got a chance to get dared." Kaoru said with a look of betrayal in his eyes towards Hikaru.

"Well, Hana says that he was dared to not _harass_ me for a whole day." Yuri said.

Kaoru stopped and looked at her,

"So that's the reason you played up the apology thing. You figured his first thought to make you be quiet would be to flirt with you." Kaoru said with understanding.

"Mhmm. Though it was risky I figured Hana wouldn't lie so we thought we'd try it out. That's why we came over here at all." Yuri said.

"Well, that's not the only reason." Kaoru said sitting under a nearby tree. Yuri hopped off of the wall and sat down with him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Hana didn't tell you about her dare, did she?" Kaoru asked.

"No, she didn't." Yuri said looking away thoughtfully; she remembered what Hana had told her. _I played it safe and chose truths. Besides, I don't wanna get stuck doing some dare for Hikaru._ "She lied to me." Yuri said slowly.

"Just like Hikaru lied to me." Kaoru said, "They were both embarrassed of their dares."

"So what was Hana's then?" Yuri asked.

"Hikaru said he dared her to avoid Kyouya for a day."

"Avoid Kyouya?" Yuri asked, "Ooh…that's low." Yuri said sulkily, "He knows how much she adores Kyouya."

"Just like it was low for Hana to dare Hikaru to quit harassing you for a day, she knew that he would feel too embarrassed to tell me and I'd think that he had feelings for you." Kaoru said.

"Why would you think that?" Yuri asked confused.

"Because he messes with everyone. If he knows that you get really embarrassed when we flirt with you and he doesn't want to do it, I would assume that he liked you enough to not want to embarrass you." Kaoru explained.

"Which you did." Yuri put in smiling.

"Ya well, that was before I knew about the dares." Kaoru put in defensively.

"Man we're really stupid." Yuri said numbly.

"Oh ya…" Kaoru agreed. After a long moment of angry silence Yuri sat up and looked at him,

"Payback?"

"Payback." He agreed.

************

"You're such an imbecile!" Hana said huffing at Hikaru

"Ooh, big word for a ditz like you." Hikaru shot back.

"That's funny coming from you, you Neanderthal." Hana said smirking,

"Neanderthal?!" Hikaru shouted outraged.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Is that word too big for you?" Hana said sarcastically.

"You know what, you really bug me." Hikaru said through gritted teeth.

"Well the feeling is mutual." Hana said just as angrily, "I can't believe you made Yuri cry."

"It's all because of your stupid dare." Hikaru said. "If I had been allowed to flirt with her, Kaoru wouldn't have had to come up with that lame excuse."

"No one stopped you from telling him." Hana said smiling.

"Ya, well I bet you didn't tell Yuri about your dare." Hikaru shot back.

"So what if I didn't?" Hana said confidently.

"It means you're as big of a coward as I am." Hikaru said smiling in triumph.

"I'm not a coward." Hana said raising a threatening eyebrow.

"Pfft! That's like me saying that I don't like to cause trouble. We both know it's a lie."

"Don't act like you know me." Hana said turning away from him.

"I know you better than you'd like to think." Hikaru said letting his words hit her.

"You don't know anything about me!" Hana shouted.

"Because you don't let me try!" Hikaru shouted back.

They both froze when they heard this. Eyes wide they stared at each other, hoping the other didn't realize what his words implied. Hikaru obviously hadn't meant to say what he said and both were now blushing furiously. After a long awkward moment of silence Hana changed the subject,

"Why are we always fighting?" Hana asked smiling.

"We're both too pigheaded." Hikaru said smiling back.

"True." Hana agreed, "You know, another reason I decided to come was because I remembered we still owed Kaoru and Yuri for locking us in the closet."

"Hey, that's right." Hikaru said slowly.

"What should we do?" Hana asked.

Neither of them spoke because they both knew what they wanted to do. They smiled and walked to the gardens to find Yuri and Kaoru.


	9. Payback

"I can't believe this." Yuri said irritated, "This is cruel and unusual punishment."

"I'm not that bad to be around, am I?" Kaoru asked looking at her.

"No, I mean the ropes." Yuri said nodding her head toward her lower half. She was sitting leaned against a wall with her arms tied to her middle section and her tied to Kaoru's ankles. "They're so uncomfortable."

"I'll say." Kaoru agreed. "This is way worse then what we did to them."

Which was true. Hikaru and Hana had found them in the garden and had told them they needed to show them something amazing that they had found.

They cautiously followed and were brought to the kitchen. Hana told them to look under the refrigerator and they both did unsuspectingly. Next thing they knew they were both tackled and tied by a rope that seemed to almost appear out of no where. They were thrown into the pantry and the door locked.

"We didn't even get to decide what our payback would be." Yuri said disappointedly.

"Its ok, we can still get them back…" Kaoru said confidently.

"Really how?" Yuri asked.

It was 2 hours before Hana and Hikaru let them loose. Which in the mean time Hana and Hikaru had been playing video games while Yuri and Kaoru strategized. Finally Hana looked up at Hikaru,

"I'm bored."

Hikaru sat up and looked at her,

"Me too, wanna let them out?"

"Sure." Hana said smiling.

They turned off the game and walked down the hall toward the kitchen. They opened the pantry door and saw what they were hoping for. Two hungry, tired, irritated souls, tied together. Hana and Hikaru smirked,

"This ought to teach you." Hikaru said.

"I'm sure it has. Let's untie them." Hana said smiling in triumph.

"About time." Yuri said sulkily to Hana.

"Payback's a betch." Hana said smirking.

"That it is…"Yuri said slowly, more to herself than to Hana.

Hikaru and Hana finally cut the ropes and Kaoru immediately went to Yuri. He grabbed her hands and examined them,

"Are you alright? I know those ropes were tight."

"Yeah," Yuri said blushing. She then looked at him concerned, "What about you? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine." He said reassuringly. Yuri smiled at him relieved and for a moment they were silent, only looking at each other. Then they both turned to Hana and Hikaru. Both of whom had wide eyes and horrified faces.

"No." Hana started.

"Way." Hikaru finished.

"What?" Yuri and Kaoru asked in unison.

"You did not just do that." Hana said trying her convince herself.

"Do what?" Kaoru asked.

"That." Hikaru said frantically pointing at their joined hands.

They looked down at their hands and both blushed furiously before letting go quickly.

"Oh my god." Hana said putting two fingers to her temple.

"We didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Yuri said.

"Ya," Kaoru agreed, "I guess we're just closer now that we've gotten to talk."

"Talk?" Hikaru asked, "What'd you talk about?"

"I don't even want to know." Hana said quickly remembering how her own closet trip had made her and Hikaru. _I should've known_. She looked over at Hikaru and realized he was thinking the same thing.

"I'm so hungry!" Yuri said loudly, "Can we please eat?"

"Please!" Kaoru agreed wholeheartedly.

"Well, it is about dinner time." Hikaru said, "You guys go ahead to the table and I'll call the servants and tell them to make us dinner."

"Thanks Hikaru." Kaoru said gratefully.

Hana followed Yuri and Kaoru, watching them closely.

"I'm almost happy that they locked us in the pantry." Yuri said to Kaoru.

"What?" Hana asked shocked.

"Well if you guys hadn't, I wouldn't have realized what a sweet guy Kaoru is." Yuri explained.

"He and Hikaru flirt with you in class just to get a rise out of you!" Hana said exasperated.

"But he explained it." Yuri said simply, "I know why he really wants to flirt with me…" she said blushing as she looked at Kaoru. He blushed as well and Hana thought she was going to be sick.

They sat at the table and Hana watched the two irritated. It was sickening how lovey-dovey they were being. _Could they be serious? _She thought to herself.

"I'm glad too." Kaoru said, "It made me realize how understanding you can be, and the fact that you have such an adorable smile."

"Aww...thank you, but your smile is way more adorable than mine." Yuri said affectionately.

"Knock it off already!" Hana shouted disgusted.

But it didn't stop. All that night when they called each other, both of them refused to end the call and forced Hana to listen to the endless prattle of 'No, you hang up first.' The next day at school during class all they did was stare at each other and even at the Host Club the lovey-doveyness continued and frankly, everyone noticed.

"Why are they acting like that?" Haruhi asked when she saw them having a verbal conversation about which one of them was cuter.

"I don't know but I want it to stop." Hikaru said irritated.

"Are they in love?" Honey asked sweetly. Mori shrugged.

"What have you done, letting this doppelganger seduce my child?!" Tamaki shouted at Hana.

"It's not like I wanted this to happen!" Hana shouted back.

"I have to admit, this obscene amount of affection is rather distasteful." Kyouya said not looking up from his computer

"What does that mean?" Honey asked.

"He thinks it's gross." Hana said simply.

Meanwhile the fans were soaking it up,

"I can't believe Kaoru is having an affair!" One girl squealed.

"They make them sound like they're married or something…" Hana muttered.

"Hikaru must be so jealous!" Another added.

"We should stop this…" Haruhi said slowly, worried about the rumors that would center around the two.

"I agree!" Tamaki said loudly. But out of nowhere they heard a voice saying,

"Oh no you don't." Then suddenly a whirring machine lifted a small circle of pavement from underground revealing a dirty blonde haired girl with a bright smile and an almost frightening/annoying laugh.

"Who in the world?" Hana asked.

"That's just Renge." Hikaru uninterested.

"She's the clubs manager." Haruhi supplied.

"Oh." Hana said simply.

"Does this mean that you object to breaking them up, Renge?" Kyouya asked the 'manager'.

"Of course I do, Kyouya." Renge said smiling, "This adds drama and will draw in more customers and ensure that the current customers stay to see what happens. This is vital that we let this relationship run as long as possible."

"I see..." Tamaki said thoughtfully, "So I can't interfere?"

"Of course not." Renge said, "The only reactions we should be focusing on would be that of Hana and Hikaru."

_She knows my name? _Hana thought to herself.

"So they should act jealous?" Honey asked curiously.

"That's right." Renge said beaming.

"That won't be much of a stretch." Haruhi said quietly.

"Hey!" They both shouted.

"Alright everyone!" Tamaki shouted determinedly. "It's time to commence in the Make-Hana-And-Hikaru-Jealous-of-the-Yuri-and-Kaoru-Relationship-Plan!"

"Why me…?" Hana asked to herself.


	10. Jealousy Game

Yuri smiled at Kaoru, this was going way better than they expected. The whole club was convinced they were obsessed with each other and now were using it for the clubs advantage. Yuri was stirring the instant coffee, which had suddenly become her job while Hana put them on the trays and took them to the guests.

"Yuri, what's the deal?" Hana asked.

"Huh?" Yuri asked innocently.

"You and Kaoru. Whats the deal?"

"What about me and Kaoru, we just are talking more that's all."

"Whatever…" Hana muttered as she left to take the 'commoner's coffee' to the guests. Yuri looked over at Kaoru who was sitting with Hikaru and the guests. Hikaru was flirting with his brother, as usual and Yuri just watched, trying to see how they did it.

She was surprised when she heard the breaking of glass. She looked down and saw she had accidently knocked over a cup and it had shattered at her feet. All of the club looked at her and suddenly Kaoru was in front of her,

"Yuri! Are you ok?!"

"Ya, I'm fine…" Yuri said calmly.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said with a voice of venom.

"Uh…yes Hikaru?" Kaoru asked nervously releasing Yuri's hands.

"You left your guests waiting." Hikaru said. Kaoru walked to him and Hikaru pulled him into a tight embrace, "But more importantly you left me…" He said seductively.

Of course all of the guests went wild at this point.

"See? Not much of a stretch." Haruhi commented.

"I heard that Haruhi!" Hikaru said from across the room.

"You ok?" Hana asked.

"Ya, I'm good." Yuri said, "I'm surprised Tamaki didn't tackle me, 'like a good father'."

"Nah, he's a lot calmer in the host club. The guests aren't used to him being so hyper." Hana supplied, "I guess Kyouya made it a rule."

Yuri laughed as she bent over to pick up the glass. Hana bent over and helped her.

"Hikaru was ticked." Yuri smiled.

"Ya he was," Hana laughed, "Did you see his face?"

"Oh, ya." Yuri laughed. Hana joined her but suddenly stopped and the smile was replaced with a blank face. Yuri looked at Hana knowing what had upset her. She would've been upset too if Yuri had done the same thing as her.

She sighed as she got all the glass and threw them away. As she was walking back she saw Kaoru glancing at her, as if he was trying to not let Hikaru see. She blushed like she was supposed to, and he smiled. Hikaru was noticing. And so was Hana.

"Will you please just do your job and stop oogling him!" Hana said to Yuri.

"I'm not oogling him." Yuri said back.

"Hana stop yelling at your sister!" Tamaki shouted.

"No one asked you!" Hana shouted back causing Tamaki to go to his emo corner.

"You too, Kaoru!" Hikaru added, "Quit looking at her every two seconds!"

"I can't help it!" Kaoru pleaded.

"Yes you can!" Hana and Hikaru shouted in unison.

All of the guests were on the edge of their seat as if this was a movie or a soap opera. Yuri rolled her eyes before continuing,

"But how can I not look at him? He has the face of an angel…"

"You don't gawk at Hikaru." Hana argued.

"He may have the same face, but not the same heart." Yuri said dreamily.

"Yuri I feel the same way." Kaoru said back to her.

"Stop it!" Hana and Hikaru shouted again.

Yuri looked over at Kaoru and saw he was looking at her. They gave a silent nod and Yuri knew they agreed. She went over to her backpack and pulled out a small envelope. She then walked over to Kaoru and handed it to him. He looked up at her as if he was confused but she knew he was acting.

"Kaoru, I was hoping I didn't have to do this…"Yuri said with tears in her eyes.

Kaoru opened the letter and read it quickly, tears in his eyes as well,

"But why?" He asked pitifully.

"I don't wanna hurt my best friend, just like you don't wanna hurt your brother." Yuri said dramatically.

"But love can conquer anything!" Kaoru said determinedly,

"I'll always love you, just in silence." Yuri said hearing the fan girls begin to cry while Hana and Hikaru made small gagging noises.

"I love you Kaoru!" Yuri said almost as loud as Tamaki, "I always will!"

Later when all the guests were gone Hana sighed loudly,

"They're finally gone."

"I know," Yuri agreed, "I'm feeling kinda tired so I'm gonna head home early." Yuri said trying to sneak out to the host club.

"Ya, me too." Kaoru agreed to trying to sneak out with her, "I'm super tired, I'm gonna go home too."

"Oh no you don't!" Hana and Hikaru shouted grabbing them by the arms and yanking them back.

"What was that about?" Hana asked angrily.

"For real!" Hikaru agreed, "You guys just broke up?!"

"Well, ya." Kaoru said simply.

"Why?!" They shouted together.

"They were perfect!" Renge said out of nowhere.

Suddenly her rising circle of pavement arose revealing Renge with her loud laugh. When she arrived in plain sight she held a smile and thumbs up.

"Oh ya, the one with the laugh…"Yuri said quietly.

Hana looked over and said,

"So you really were paying attention?"

"Ya." Yuri said

"That was a spectacular performance! It was just enough to keep our current customers intrigued and excited for more, while also being enough to draw in some new customers!"

"Thanks." Kaoru and Yuri said easily.

"Shut up!" Hana and Hikaru said silencing them.

"So they did good?" Honey asked.

"Ya." Mori said quickly.

"We did make a good profit off of this whole ordeal." Kyouya commented happily.

"That's why I'm your manager…" Renge said before disappearing once more.

"Weird…"Hana said about Renge. "Hey, where's Tamaki?"

"He's sulking." Yuri supplied. "I'll go get him." She walked over to him and knelt next to him, "Hey Tamaki?" She said trying to get his attention, "Tamaki?" he didn't respond. Finally after a moment she rolled her eyes and smiled, "Daddy?"

She was pulled into a huge hug as he leapt into the air,

"My darling and beautiful daughter!"

"We need to talk over there…" Yuri said pointing toward the group.

"Of course!" Tamaki agreed pulling her with him to join the group. Yuri made sure to stay behind Tamaki, poking only her head out to speak to the group.

"What was that all about anyway?" Haruhi asked Yuri and Kaoru.

"We wanted to prank Hana and Hikaru back." Yuri said.

"What?!" They shouted.

"Well its what you get for lying to us." Kaoru said.

"About what?" Hikaru asked him.

"Your dares." Yuri said.

"What dares?" Honey asked.

Hana opened her mouth to argue but her phone began ringing. She pulled it out to silence the phone but saw the caller id and froze. She excused herself and went out into the hallway and answered the phone,

"Hello?"

"This is Mr. Ootori."

"Hello grandfather." Hana said nervously.

"My patience wears thin. I received a call from the academy about damaged property and will now be forced to pay for it."

"I apologize, grandfather."

"I was forced to find someone to watch over you and keep you out of trouble." Mr. Ootori said irritatedly.

"Who grandfather?" Hana asked.

"Rini Tanaka." He said emotionless.

_Oh no…_Hana thought to herself.


	11. Broken Fears

It was a quiet and stuffy car ride home. Hana had her hands clenched and Yuri looked at her nervously fearing she was angry at her about the prank. Kyouya however was uninterested. Yuri touched Hana's arm, causing Hana to jump. Yuri asked quietly,

"Are you ok?"

Upon seeing the concern on her face, Hana's features softened slightly.

"Ya," Hana said knowing what she was thinking, "I'm mad at you, but I'm more mad at Grandfather."

"About Rini?" Kyouya asked as if bored. Hana looked at Yuri and saw her face was stricken. This was one of the only times Hana could remember being angry at her uncle.

"Rini?" Yuri asked in intense fear.

"Grandfather hired someone to watch over me." Hana supplied quickly trying to distract Yuri's thoughts.

"He hired Rini?!" Yuri's voice was now going shrill. Hana could see the difference in when Yuri acted then when she was seriously upset. The fear wasn't just in her facial features, but the fear managed to reach her eyes,

"Yuri, calm down." Hana said authoritatively.

"How can I?!" Yuri now shouted. "I left because of her!"

Yuri's head recoiled suddenly. She touched her cheek that was now stinging from a slap. She looked to see Kyouya's hand still near her face from the light slap. It wasn't enough to hurt her seriously, but enough to surprise her and calm her down.

"Kyouya…"Hana said half shocked and half angry.

"I realize the reasons you left, but that doesn't allow you to become hysterical." Kyouya said calmly.

Yuri looked away realizing how panicked she had become even at the mention of her name. She clutched Hana's hand desperately, as if clinging to her for a hidden support.

"It won't be like before." Hana said reassuringly, "I promise." Yuri looked up at her best friend and saw how determined she was and felt somewhat relieved.

************

Hana cranked her music as loud as it would go. She was so angry about the whole situation. She threw her backpack against the wall and knocked a chair over in frustration. She then picked up her pillow and screamed into it as loud as she could. Finally when she used up all of her oxygen she flopped on the bed wearily.

Why? Why did this have to happen? As she thought this she heard a knock on the door, but it was hard to hear over her music. She reached over and turned the music down before saying,

"Come in."

A cautious Yuri came in slowly. She looked at the room and her mouth formed a rueful line.

"Is this why Mr. Ootori hired Rini?" She asked slowly.

"Ya." Hana said quickly.

Yuri entered the room and sat on the bed next to Hana,

"What'd you break?" Yuri asked.

"A lot of things." Hana said vaguely.

_She remembered being angry about the fact Yuri and Kaoru were obsessed with each other and before heading to the host club had a fit of anger in the hall. She threw a vase to the floor and thrashed a table against the wall. She then went on to beating her backpack against a chair. _

_When she finally calmed down to some degree she looked up to see 3 horrified teacher leaving the teacher's lounge. She sighed in defeat and headed to the host club, letting them hurriedly go to the office to report her. _

"Because of me and Hikaru?" Yuri asked pitifully.

"Because I chose to." Hana said quickly, not wanting Yuri to blame herself.

"When is she coming?" Yuri asked quietly.

"I don't know, grandfather didn't say." Hana said sadly. The after a moment she perked up, "But I know who does." She said smiling.

************

"Kyouya we need help." Yuri heard Hana say as they approached him.

"Yes, what is it?" He said sighing.

"When is Rini coming?" Hana asked. Yuri held her breathe in anxiousness.

"Tomorrow night." Kyouya said simply. Yuri clenched her hands in fear when she heard this, "Was that all?"

"You didn't think you could cover for me?" Hana asked him.

"How exactly was I supposed to cover for you when there were three witnesses who all happen to be staff members." He said looking up at her. "You're lucky I acted at all or you might have been banned from the host club, or worse, expelled from Ouran."

"Hmm…I see." Hana said slowly. "What do I owe you?"

"I haven't thought of anything yet, when I do I'll let you know." Kyouya said without looking at her.

"Got it." Hana said leaving and Yuri hurriedly following.

"Three teachers?" Yuri asked.

"I didn't notice them." Hana said shrugging.

Yuri thought back to what Kyouya said. By tomorrow one of the biggest fears of her life would follow her here to Ouran. She shuddered in recollection of her past:

"_Its not fair!" Yuri would scream, "Why do you love her more than me?!"_

"_How dare you speak you impudent child?!" The shrill voice would sound before slapping Yuri. _

"_I have things to say too!" Yuri would shout back, holding her injured cheek. _

"_Not in this family!" The voice would reply just as loudly. _

"_Please leave her alone." Rini would plead. _

"_Keep quiet and serve your purpose!" The voice would scream at her as it would yank Yuri down the hall. _

_The voice would take her down the hall, to the doorway leading outside and to a shed before throwing the door open with a frightening ferocity. Yuri would yelp as she was given a hard slap in the face, thrown to the ground and kicked inside of the shed. _

"_Please stop…" Yuri would whimper. _

"_For speaking out you will spend the rest of day in here, and don't expect to be fed either."_

_Yuri would then begin to cry. The voice would grab her face harshly and jerk it up to look at it, "Be quiet! You are a useless waste of life! The only reason you are even in this household is to elevate Rini and to be used later for an arranged marriage!"_

"_But why...?!" Yuri would ask desperately even though she already knew the answer. _

"_Because you are not the heir. You're just an unwanted accident child!" _

_Then the door would slam, and Yuri would indeed be locked in the shed and if the voice was feeling merciful she might receive food. _

"Quit thinking about it." Hana said sternly as she shook Yuri out of her memories.

"It's hard not too…" Yuri said slowly.


	12. The Grand Entrance

Hana road with Yuri and Kyouya as usual on the way to school. Hana watched Yuri closely. She noticed that her face looked very calm, but Hana knew inside she wasn't. This made her realize she would have to watch Yuri closely to make sure she stayed alright.

Hana almost sighed aloud at the thought of owing Kyouya any kind of debt. That and the chaos that occurred when Rini arrived. As she inwardly groaned she heard a quiet beeping. She looked over and saw Yuri was texting.

"Are you texting someone?" Hana asked incredulously.

"Yep." Yuri said easily while continuing her text.

"I didn't know you texted." Hana said slowly.

"I do sometimes…" Yuri said calmly.

"Oh." Hana said finally. She thought for a moment then asked, "Who you texting?"

"Kaoru." Yuri said closing the phone, waiting for Kaoru's reply. Hana opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the driver,

"Young students, we have arrived."

"Thank you." Kyouya said smoothly. Hana blinked in surprise forgetting he was even in the car he had been so quiet while her mind had been so preoccupied.

They all exited the car the Hana lead the way into the school feeling very tired, more tired then she had been in a long time.

* ***********

_Only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. _

* ***********

Yuri went to class as she usually did. Determined not to the let the knowledge of her sisters soon to be arrival disturb her. She wanted to be strong for once. Besides, mother wasn't there to hurt her anymore, maybe now she would have a chance with her sister to be friends. But as she thought this she felt a sickly feeling creep into her mind: What if Rini would be better than her here like she had been at home? What if she ended up losing all of her friends to Rini?

Yuri shook her head hastily trying to clear it of the negativity. She had to be strong, or she would never last when her sister arrived. She sat in her seat as usual and seeing the twins and Haruhi smiled and waved,

"Hey guys."

"Hey Yuri." They said easily, "Hey Hana."

"Hi guys." Haruhi said smiling.

"Hey." Hana said, quickly sitting in her chair. Hikaru gave her a look,

"Whats with you?"

"Nothing." Hana said shortly

"Liar." Hikaru said trying to annoy Hana.

"Leave her alone Hikaru." Haruhi said on Hana's behalf.

"So Yuri," Kaoru said to her, "How have you been, you sounded kinda stressed when you texted me."

"Better, I think." Yuri said, "Just some stuff goin on."

"What kind of stuff?" Kaoru asked.

Before Yuri could answer the teacher announced that class was now in session to Yuri's relief, who was not sure she was ready to tell anyone about her sister yet. Class ended and the five of them headed to the host club. As they opened the door they saw the hosts getting ready, such as Tamaki who was in the midst of buttoning his shirt.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!" Tamaki screamed, "MY DAUGHTERS SHIELD YOUR EYES!!"

Yuri, Hana and Haruhi did so obediently, hoping he would shut up. After a moment they heard,

"You can uncover your eyes now," From the very innocent Honey.

"Thanks." They said removing they're hands to see the host club dressed as princes.

"Nice." Yuri commented.

"Mhmm." Hana agreed.

"We have some for you too!" The twins said quickly.

"What?!" Yuri and Hana exclaimed.

They were shocked to see two dresses, one pink and the other purple.

"I'm _so_ not wearing the pink." Hana said quickly.

"That ones for your sister." Tamaki said proudly, "She's so innocent, pink is the perfect match!"

Yuri rolled her eyes with Hana and smiled, he was such a dork sometimes.

"But we're not even hosts." Hana said.

"Hostess." Yuri corrected.

"Whatever." Hana said shaking her head.

"Well you guys do serve the tea." The twins said in unison. "So its like you're a part of the club."

"What about Haruhi." Hana tried again.

"Well no one else knows she's a girl." Honey said sweetly.

"Trust me guys, they tried getting me to wear one too." Haruhi said eyeing Tamaki irritatedly.

Hana and Yuri sighed, not really liking the idea of dressing up as princesses. But Tamaki made huge puppy eyes at them,

"Pppuweeeeeezzzz!"

Yuri was sold. She took the dress from Kaoru's hand,

"I'm in."

Hana looked at her and gave a final sigh,

"Fine."

They got dressed and wore small tiaras they were given. They really did look like princesses. They exited the dressing area and the host club gasped in appreciation,

"You guys are super cute!" Honey said.

"Look at you my darlings!" Tamaki said with tears in his eyes.

"Well this should help us make profit." Kyouya commented.

"I have to admit." Kaoru started.

"You guys do look rather sexy." Hikaru finished.

"What?!" Yuri shouted covering her mouth.

"Shut up Hikaru!" Hana said flushing.

"What, is hard not the notice that killer bod." Hikaru teased.

"Shut up Hikaru!" Hana said lifting her arm to hit him hard on the head. But before she could she heard a voice say,

"Hana Ootori, you know better than that!" They turned to see a short girl pointing at Hana,

"Who's that?" Kaoru asked.

Yuri was pale as she answered,

"My sister, Rini."


	13. The Beginnings of Hell

"Yuri!" Rini squealed in delight. "I missed you so much!" She said running over to Yuri and squeezing her in a tight hug.

Yuri's eyes widened and she instinctively froze up but after a moment she said quietly,

"Hey Rini…"

Rini pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes showed she was hurt by such a distant greeting but after a moment shrugged it off and refocused on Hana.

"Did I see you about to hit this boy on the head, Hana?" Rini asked authoritatively.

Hana cocked a brow at her. _Was she serious?_

"Uh…ya."

Rini gasped, "That's unladylike!"

"Hana, a lady?" Hikaru snickered.

"Shut it." Hana said irritatedly.

"I didn't even know you had a sister, Yuri." Haruhi said.

"That's to be expected of Yuri," Rini said smiling, "Never saying a word about her beloved older sister."

"Older?" The group questioned.

"Ya." Rini supplied, "I'm a third year."

"I hate to interrupt but weren't you supposed to join us later this evening?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes, but I got here earlier than expected." Rini answered with a smile, "You must be Kyouya."

"Yep, that's him." Hana said smiling proudly.

After a moment Yuri said thoughtfully,

"Hold on a sec, its too quiet in here…" After a pause, "Where's Tamaki?"

"In the corner…" Hikaru said.

"That's what you get for not telling us about Rini," Kaoru added.

"A sulking Tamaki." The group said together.

Yuri sighed,

"I'll get him…." She approached Tamaki and touched his shoulder, "Dad, you comin?"

He looked up at her with wide sad eyes,

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sniveled,

Yuri smiled and said with a sickly sweet voice,

"I wanted to surprise you!"

Suddenly Tamaki's face lit up,

"I knew you still cared for your daddy!" He shouted in excitement.

"Of course I do…" Yuri said rolling her eyes humorously, "Now come on."

Tamaki followed her back to the group and Yuri found them already in discussion,

"That does not excuse you for hitting another person." Rini was saying to Hana,

"He was sexually harassing us!" Hana shouted in frustration

"Then you should've calmly reported him to the staff." Rini responded.

"I was angry!" Hana shouted

"You have to control your anger…" Rini said.

The entire host club jumped when the door was thrown open and hundreds of squealing girls entered the host club. The startled host club managed and shocked and shaky

"W-welcome!"

"Oh my! You look so cute as princes!" One girl shouted.

"Look, Yuri and Hana are princesses!" Another added in excitement.

"Maybe there'll be another romance today!" One squealed.

Yuri and Hana felt there hearts sink. Of all days for the girls to want a romance. They looked over at Kyouya and saw he was seeing dollar signs at the thought. He quickly snatched Yuri and Hana and hauled them into the next room,

"Decide who you'd like to pair off with," Kyouya said casually.

"Why should we?!" Hana shouted.

"Well you do owe me a debt for talking to the principal and requesting him not to expel you for damaging school equipment." Kyouya added.

"Crap…" Yuri mumbled.

Hana sighed,

"Fine Mori."

"Mori?" Yuri asked.

"Well its not likely he's gonna try to harass me." Hana said shrugging.

"Hmm…." Yuri said thoughtfully, "Who should I go with?" she asked Hana.

"Go for Haruhi." Hana said simply.

"She definitely won't do anything." Yuri agreed smiling.

"Good." Kyouya said simply, "Now go and act as if you were romantically interested in them."

**¹** "Jawohl." Yuri said giving Kyouya the Nazi salute.

He didn't react but simply left the room. Yuri shrugged at Hana and followed. The club seemed longer than usual and more embarrassing since they had a new audience member. Rini eyed them curiously and Yuri wished she would just go away.

************

Hana growled in irritation. They were driving home in the limo and it was much more cramped and stuffy than usual. Kyouya was to her left and Rini to her right. And in the seat across from her Yuri sat with Tamaki.

Hana ground her teeth. Why of all days did Tamaki have to come over? She already had enough to deal with. And as much as she would like the drive over to calm and quiet, it was actually very noisy do to Tamaki's constant chattering to Kyouya.

"So I was thinking that next time we do a rocker theme. Or maybe a secret agent! Wouldn't that be amazing Mommy-dear?" Tamaki said enthusiastically.

"You know what would be really amazing?" Hana asked irritatedly, "If you would shut your mouth for five whole minutes."

"That wasn't very polite Hana." Rini put in.

"And you," Hana said glaring at her, "Need to shut up until I'm not forced to be this close to you or you'll make me do something I regret."

Rini cocked an eyebrow at Hana but did shut her mouth. Hana leaned back in her seat and enjoyed the momentary silence. A moment caught her eye and she looked up to see Yuri resting her head on Tamaki's shoulder as she tried to sleep. Tamaki looked at her and then put a doting hand on her arm, almost like a father. The thought made her seethe. She gritted her teeth and snapped at Tamaki,

"Get your hand off of her!"

Before Tamaki could say anything Yuri opened one eye and said to Hana,

"Leave him alone Hana."

It was spoken so calmly and quietly, but it was enough to make her feel like she'd been punched. She was siding with him now? Who cares if she was taking out all of her frustration out on him? It was Tamaki; he would get over it anyway!

Hana gripped Kyouya's hand tightly and he didn't react, he just continued writing with the other hand in his black notebook. But still, the fact that he didn't pull away made her feel better. At least for a little while she could have some peace.

**¹ **Jawohl: 'Yes sir' in German.


	14. Confusion

Yuri sat on her bed, feeling more distraught than she had felt since she had left home. She shook her head in desperation trying to clear her head of the painful memories of her parents. She sat up and got out a piece of paper.

Ways to deal with Rini:

Cry about it

Try to be her friend

Ignore her

Move away again.

She crossed out 1 and 4. So she was left to either accept her or try to avoid her. She put two fingers to her temple feeling a stress headache come on. As she did this she heard a soft sound coming from downstairs.

She followed the noise and stopped outside the door of the basement. Normally Kyouya did his homework in this area but this time Kyouya wasn't doing homework. Actually he didn't even have his laptop or his black book anywhere near him. He merely sipped on his tea while Tamaki spoke excitedly.

"So I thought they would all be so cute as triplets. We can afford the costumes and if we did the customers would enjoy it, I think."

Yuri felt herself pale at the thought, knowing he was talking about her, Hana and Haruhi. She pushed the door open suddenly,

"Hey guys." She said casually.

"Yuri!" Tamaki said excitedly, "Come sit with your Mommy and Daddy!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes at the maternal reference. Yuri almost smiled but managed to contain it. She sat at the kotatsu next to Tamaki.

"I didn't know you had a kotatsu Kyouya." Yuri commented.

"Isn't it the greatest?!" Tamaki gushed. "Kyouya was so nice, getting it for me."

"Kyouya did?" Yuri asked looking at Kyouya.

"That's not important." Kyouya said letting the glare on his glasses cover his eyes, "We should discuss your cosplay idea Tamaki."

Yuri felt her stomach sink. _Touché Kyouya_ she thought to him, wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

************

Hana cranked her iPod as loud as it would go and she still wasn't satisfied. She knew that any minute Rini would come barging in and demand that something be fixed. Hana didn't know how much more of this she could take.

As she thought this the door to her bedroom was opened and the small figure of Rini emerged. She looked at Hana and quickly went to her and took her earphone out of her ear.

"What do you want?" Hana asked.

"You should be doing your homework." Rini said.

"Look, let's get something straight, I don't need a babysitter." Hana said authoritatively, "I don't need your help and frankly I don't want it."

"That much was obvious." Rini said calmly.

Hana growled in frustration,

"What is it going to take for you to leave me alone?!"

Rini didn't answer but looked away, obviously unsure of how to answer her. Hana gritted her teeth and went into the bathroom, slamming the door. She locked the passageway before Rini could come in, and leaned against it. No wonder Yuri didn't want her around, Hana knew that Rini's presence was a huge worry to her but she never thought Rini living with them would be this bad.

She turned on the shower and slipped off her shirt. As she did she heard her phone ring. She wrapped a towel around her upper body and cracked the door to check and see if Rini was still in the room. Hana rolled her eyes when she saw Rini had answered her phone,

"Hello, this is Hana Ootori's phone and this is Rini Tanaka speaking." Rini paused, "Oh hello Honey Nozuka…" Hana blinked,

"No way." Hana whispered, "She sounded almost…cute?"

Rini waited another moment, "No she's in the shower can I take a message?" This time there was a long moment and then Rini said cheerfully, "That's sounds very fun, I'll let her know you called and have her call you back, ok? Goodbye Honey Nozuka."

Rini shut the phone and looked at a moment. Hana's eyes widened,

"She likes Honey….?" After a moment she shook her head, "I must be imagining things."

She then shut the door with a quiet finality assuring herself that she just needed to clear her head, before getting into the shower.

************

"So the Host Club was your idea?" Yuri asked Tamaki

"Yes, he then proposed the idea to me." Kyouya answered.

"So that's how it happened…" Yuri said thoughtfully.

"So are you proud of me, Yuri?" Tamaki asked excitedly but not as loudly as usual.

Yuri laughed, "Yes Dad, totally."

"What's so funny?" Tamaki questioned.

"Well I've never known anyone so interested in my opinion before, besides Hana."

"Really?" Tamaki asked, "Rini seemed as if her world revolved around you earlier…"

Yuri looked away, "We don't see each other often, that's all."

"Why's that?"

"Tamaki, do you realized you went over your budget again?" Kyouya asked,

"I did?" Tamaki asked, his eyes widening some. "That won't hurt the club too much will it?"

Kyouya didn't speak for a moment and Yuri almost got the impression that he was trying to inwardly compose himself,

"No, it won't hurt the club; you just need to be more careful."

Tamaki's features brightened considerably,

"Oh good!" He said hugging Kyouya,

"Moron." Kyouya said before shoving him off.

************


End file.
